


Jean x Marco - Beauty and the Beast

by TheFreckledTitan



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Add More Tags Later :), Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angel Marco, Angry Jean Kirschtein, Angst, Background Relationships, Enjoy!, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marco and Jean are the main relationship :), Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreckledTitan/pseuds/TheFreckledTitan
Summary: Jean is a short tempered hideous Beast, and has lost all hope for love and happiness when Marco comes into his life. Could the curse binding his castle, servants and himself finally be broken and will Marco be able to handle Jean's hair trigger temper?(Pretty much the same as the original story - only a couple of changes!)The story of the classic tale of Beauty and the Beast, from the perspective of JeanMarco! Hope you enjoy!!SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN AND BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ARE NOT MINE, NOT THE CONCEPTS OR THE CHARACTERS.Thank you!





	1. The Beginning

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

•••

A handsome young man walked quietly down the street with a small woven basket hanging from his arm. He paid no attention to the rude townspeople, muttering about how such a handsome man could be so strange. He approached a bookshop and walked in, the little bell close to the door tinkling.   
“Hello Mr Pixis, anything new today?” Marco smiled at the shop owner. He laughed whilst scratching his bald head and twiddling his moustache.   
“No, not since yesterday!”   
Marco browsed the aisles before pulling out a book.   
“I’d like to borrow this one, please!” He grinned at Mr Pixis.   
“That one, but you have already read it three times!” Mr Pixis laughed.   
“I know, but it’s such an amazing story!”  
“Well, then. If you love it so much you can keep it.” The kind shop owner smiled as Marco continued to grin widely.  
“Oh, thank you so much Mr Pixis!” Marco said excitedly as he left the shop and began reading the book immediately. Whilst he was reading, a small child approached him excitedly.   
“Hello, sir!” the child said happily. The man’s deep brown eyes lifted of the page of his book and looked at the child.   
“Hello, little one.” he replied, his freckles adorned features lifting into a smile.   
“What book are you reading?”  
“Oh, this!” The man ran his tanned hand through his black hair and smiled brightly.   
“It’s about a group of people trying to save the world from Titans!”   
“Oh!” The child grinned. “That’s sounds so exciting! What’s your name mister?”   
“My name is Marco.” he smiled and patted the child on the head.   
“Do you think you think you could teach me to read one day, Marco?” The child asked hopefully.   
“Of cour...” Marco began before a woman came rushing over to the pair.   
“Mina Carolina! What do you think you’re doing? A young woman should not be interested in reading!”   
“But mother...”  
“No buts! Go home now!” The woman pushed the little girl away.   
“Marco Bodt, I should have known!” the woman started angrily.   
“Do not influence my child in this way again!” Marco nodded silently, having already learned his lesson in talking back. Just as the woman stormed off, Marco felt a huge arm being draped around shoulders.   
“How is the most beautiful man in France?” A deep booming voice shouted in Marco’s ear.   
“Oh. Hello Reiner.” Marco tried to continue reading his book before Reiner snatched it away and gazed at it, perplexed.   
“How on Earth can you read this, Marco? There’s no pictures!”   
“Well, Reiner, I heard some people use their imaginations.” Marco replied nonchalantly. Reiner absentmindedly tossed the book over his shoulder into a muddy puddle by his feet.  
“Marco, I think it’s about time you stop fussing about all these books, and focus on more important things, like me!” Reiner grinned and flexed his gigantic muscles before running his hand through his short blonde hair. Marco pushed his way past Reiner and picked up the book from the mud, trying to salvage it by shaking it over the ground.   
“You know, Marco, lovely men like you shouldn’t be reading books. Soon, you’ll be getting your own ideas, and thinking!”  
“Reiner,” Marco laughed. “You are positively primeval.”  
“Why, thank you Marco! So what do you say, how about we head down to the tavern and I show you all my trophies?!” Reiner smiled triumphantly.   
“That’s very sweet Reiner, but unfortunately I have to get back to my mother right away.” Marco bowed slightly and started to turn away.   
“That old crone, Fiona? She has no talent and will wither and die alone at the rate she’s going.” Bertholdt, Reiner’s right-hand man who had been following the pair with Reiner’s latest hunt tucked under his long arms suddenly piped up.   
“Do not talk about my mother that way!” Marco scolded Bertholdt.   
“Yes, don’t talk about his mother that way!” Reiner responded, smacking Bertholdt hard on the back of his head. A loud smash echoed through the area as Marco ran toward his house.   
“I will get that man, Bertholdt!” Reiner shouted at a timid man with emerald green eyes.   
“Y...Yes Reiner. Of course, you will!” Bertholdt replies nervously, his tall stature faltering a little.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters as Marco's mother is captured by the Beast.

“Mother, I’m home!” Marco called as he walked into the kitchen.   
“Oh, hello darling!” Marco’s mother was standing at an easel by the window, carefully painting the landscape. Marco walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.   
“It’s amazing, mother! You’ll definitely win the prize tomorrow and become a world-famous painter!” Marco beamed.   
“You really think so, Marco? His mother questioned, her lined face looking hopeful.   
“I know so, mother! I always have.” He then proceeded to clear up the broken glass that had obviously been the source of the smash earlier.   
“Are you alright, mother?” Marco queried softly.   
“Of course, darling. Could you please pass me the yellow paint?” She replied.  
As he did, his demeanour suddenly changed to that of sorrow.   
“Mother, do you think I’m odd?”  
“My son, odd? Where would you get an idea like that?” Fiona tucked her hair behind her ear and placed her wrinkled hands on her hips.   
“Oh, people talk. I’m not sure I really fit in here. I don’t really have anyone to talk to.” Marco sat down and hugged his book close to his chest.   
“What about that Reiner man? He’s a very handsome fellow!” Fiona replied turning to finish her painting.   
“Oh yes, he’s absolutely gorgeous. And rude and primitive and… Mother, he’s not for me.”  
“Well, these paintings are going to help us start a new life! Now, come help me saddle up Charette, and I’ll be on my way!  
•  
“Bye mother!” Marco waved as her mother rolled away in her horse drawn carriage. Fiona turned back and smiled at her son before continuing on the road to the fair. 

… 

Fiona looked around her, confused as she looked back and forth at her surroundings and the map. As she came to a fork in the road, her horse Charette began to turn toward the lighter and less foreboding path whilst Fiona urged her to go down the gloomy, overgrown and dark path.   
“Come on Charette, it’s just a shortcut.” The horse reluctantly went down the path and looked around sceptically. After a while, Fiona glanced around the dark and snowy surroundings.   
“Ah, Charette. This isn’t right, we’d be turn around.” As Fiona steered the horse to turn around, a large swarm of bats flew around her, frightening Charette and causing her to rear.   
“Watch out, girl! Come on, calm down! Good girl! Wait, Charette!”  
Charette finally bucked Fiona off and galloped off away from the impending danger. Fiona lifted her head from the snow, brushing her long, greying hair behind her ear.  
“Charette?” She whispered into the snow to receive no response. As she got to her feet, she heard a low growl coming from her left. She shakily turned to see wolves, teeth bared and eyes gleaming up at her. Fiona gasped and began to run away, only to trip on the loose roots of a tree and roll down a steep hill. Coming to her senses, Fiona glanced up to see a pair of massive iron gates looming over her. She rushed to the gates and began pulling and pushing on them frantically.   
“Help, please!” She cried into the empty garden, hearing the wolves growing closer. To her surprise, the gates creaked open. She stumbled through the gates only to be yanked back by her cloak snagged in a wolf’s jaws. She managed to rip her cloak away from the wolf, slamming the gate into its face with her foot. As she ran from the gates, her cloak completely fell away from her, landing in the snow.   
Fiona cautiously approached the door and wrapped her withered hand around the handle, just as it began to rain harshly. Surprisingly, the door was open and gave in with a hard push.   
“H…Hello? Is anyone there?” Fiona stammered, walking deeper into the castle. It was dark, damp and uninviting. However, Fiona believed that once this place would have been beautiful. Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of ears watched her carefully from a nearby mantlepiece.   
“Look, it’s a woman! Could she perhaps be our chance?” A small clock whispered almost incoherently.   
“Levi, don’t be stupid. You know he doesn’t care for women!” A candlestick with three small flames adorning both ‘hands’ and its ‘head’ replied.  
“Doesn’t matter who the fuck it is, all that matters is that this stupid curse is broken! Who gives a shit about what they look like, Hange?” Levi snorted.   
“Oh really, hmm? I think you’d care if a certain hatstand looked any…”  
“Shut up! Not another word or she’ll notice us!”  
Fiona turned towards the small noises as she spoke: “I…I don’t mean to intrude, honestly. My horse has run away, and I need a place to stay for the night.”   
Hange turned to Levi widening her eyes pleadingly.  
“Come on Levi! Have a heart!”   
“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Levi tried to cover Hange’s big mouth but jumped back as he was burned by one of her flames.   
“You little…”   
“Of course you are welcome, madame!” Hange announced loudly to the unexpected visitor. Fiona grabbed Hange in order to light up the dark surroundings.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” Fiona called into the hall.  
“Me!” Hange waved in Fiona’s face, causing her to drop the candlestick in shock.   
“Just great, Hange! Now look what you’ve done, our asses are on the line now! You…” Levi was interrupted by Fiona picking up the small clock to examine it closely.  
“Oh, my Goodness, this is amazing! How on Earth was this accomplished?” Fiona marvelled and fiddled with the now extremely annoyed clock.   
“Put me down right now!” Levi started kicking around trying to escape Fiona’s grip.   
“Just amazi…” Fiona stopped to sneeze, managing to fog up Levi’s glass.  
“Disgusting.” He murmured, using his clock hands to wipe down the glass.   
“Come on, madame. You must sit by the fire, warm yourself.” Hange, who had since recovered from the fall from Fiona’s hands said cheerfully.   
“Thank you both for your kindness.” Fiona replied, following Hange into another room. Levi was in quick pursuit, trying to convince Hange to make the old woman leave.   
“Do you know what he will do to us?” Levi groaned as Fiona took a seat on a large seat in front of the fire.  
“You idiot! Not his fucking chair!” Levi hopped about angrily before the sound of wheels interrupted him. A small teapot with intricate red designs around the bottom was sitting atop the teacart, along with a milk jug and a small teacup.   
“Oh, hello madame. Would you like some tea?” The teapot spoke in a joyous yet monotone voice.   
“That would be lovely, thank you.” Fiona replied smiling brightly. As the tea was being brewed, the teacup nudged the jug slightly.   
“Hey, Eren! Wake up, someone’s in the castle.” A pair of emerald eyes appeared on the jug and glanced around.  
“Oh my God! There is!” The jug, Eren exclaimed.   
“Armin, come here please. I’m pouring the tea.” The teapot said. Armin hopped over nervously and got the tea.   
“Mikasa, do you think it’s safe?” Eren whispered to the teapot as he poured some milk into the small teacup.  
“I think it’s fine.” Mikasa replied.   
“I am not seeing this! This is enough!” Levi chastised loudly, before being knocked over by the teacart. Fiona picked up the small cup and began to drink. As Fiona put the cup down, she caught sight of Armin’s big blue eyes.   
“Oh, hello!” She smiled down at the cup.  
“For fucks sake, no tea!” Levi stomped angrily before he was interrupted by the loud slam of the doors opening, followed by a gust of wind which blew out all the flames, including Hange’s. Most of the living objects cowered, with Armin hiding behind Mikasa and Eren.  
“Oh no.” he whispered.   
Fiona turned to the source of the disturbance, only to be met with a massive beast-like creature towering over her. She couldn’t see too well in the dark, but she could make out the creature was covered in fur, had large sharp teeth, horns adorning its head and was utterly massive.  
“There is an intruder here.” The creature growled to the now lit Hange.   
“I…I’m very sorry sir, it’s just the poor woman was cold and alone in the woods and…” Hange was cut off by the beast growling loudly at her, again blowing out her candles.   
Levi peeked out from behind a curtain he had shielded himself behind before speaking.  
“Sir, let it be known that I did not endorse any of this and I tried to stop…” Levi was also cut off by the beast’s growl. Fiona was trying to exit before the beast turned to her, but was intercepted by the beast.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” The beast spoke aggressively into Fiona’s face.   
“I…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude I…” Fiona stammered, trying to remain brave in the face of the hideous monster.   
“You are not welcome here!” The beast continued.   
“Honestly… I’m so sorry!” Fiona said, staring wide eyed at the monster.   
“What are you staring at?!” The beast was almost roaring now. Fiona, now terrified, tried to run but the beast blocked her with his massive body.   
“So, you want to stare at the beast, right?!”   
“No! No! I just wanted a place to stay, honestly! I didn’t mean any harm!” Fiona cried desperately.  
“Oh, a place to stay! I’ll give you a damn place to stay!” The beast lifted Fiona up but the collar of her dress and dragged her upstairs, ignoring her blatant cries for help. The door shuts, leaving everyone else in shock and regret.


	3. Meeting the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco comes face to face with the Beast, and trades himself for his mother

Bertholdt looked at Reiner nervously.   
“This is a big day, Reiner. Marco is sure to be surprised.” Bertholdt said quietly.  
“Yes, it will be the best day of his life!” Reiner boomed, adjusting his suit. He turned to the several people gathered in a small garden by Marco’s home.   
“Thank you all for coming to my wedding!” Reiner spoke confidently. “But before that, I’d better go in and propose to the lucky man!” Reiner marched to Marco’s front door and knocked loudly. Marco looked up from his book before placing it down on the table in front of him and walked to the door, peering through the small crack in the wood only to be greeted with Reiner’s arrogant face. Marco rolled his whiskey eyes before opening the door.  
“Reiner!” Marco put on the best fake smile he had. “What a…lovely surprise.”   
“Yes, it is. I’m just full of lovely surprises!” Reiner winked at Marco and the latter had to supress the urge to vomit.  
Reiner continued. “You know, Marco. There isn’t a person in this town who isn’t jealous of you right about now. Today is the day I make your dreams come true.”  
“Oh really?” Marco raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly are my dreams, Reiner?”  
“Well, picture this.” Reiner plops down into Marco’s chair and shoves his muddy boots all over his book, before kicking off his boots completely. “A lovely home, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my lovely husband massaging my feet, our little ones from the orphanage on the ground playing with the dogs.” Marco felt sick to his stomach, positively disgusted by the prospect of this. Reiner suddenly stood up and leaned into Marco’s face.   
“We’d have at least six or seven.”  
“Dogs?” Marco smiled sarcastically.   
“No! Handsome young warriors like me!” Reiner smiled widely as he caged Marco between his huge biceps.  
“You know who that husband would be, Marco?”  
“Let me think…” Marco ducked out of Reiner’s arms and leaned against his front door. Reiner began pushing tables and chairs out of his way to get to Marco.   
“You!” Reiner beamed, leaning his arms on either side of Marco’s head.   
“Reiner! Oh, I’m speechless!” Marco faked being flustered, pressing his hand against his chest.   
“Go on, say you’ll marry me.” Reiner grinned.   
“I just don’t deserve such a brave, strong man like you, so…” Marco suddenly turned the door handle and let Reiner fall past him into a muddy puddle with a loud splash. Marco then threw his boots out of his home and onto the place Reiner has fallen before shutting and locking the door.   
“So, how’d it go?” Bertholdt asked him as he smoothed Reiner’s wet hair out of his face gently.  
“I will marry that man, Bertholdt.” Reiner growled and trudged off. Bertholdt followed sadly.

Marco peeked out the back door, hoping Reiner had left. Thankfully, he had.   
“Unfathomable. I can’t believe it! He’s so stupid, idiotic! Ugh, I could go on forever.” Marco complained to the small group of hens by his feet. He kicked over the feed bucket, startling the hens before running out to a large field behind his house.   
‘I just want adventure, not this provincial life.” Marco thought aloud to himself, gently fiddling with the dandelions by his fingertips. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard galloping footsteps approach him.   
“Charette?” Marco gasped as he recognised his horse.  
“Where’s mother?! Please, take me to her!” Marco commanded worriedly before unattaching the cart of his mother’s paintings. Soon after, he mounted the horse and set off.  
Marco arrived out the front of the large iron gates, seeing his mother’s cloak partially buried in the snow. Marco gasped softly, trying not to let worry overtake him. He looked up at what lay behind the gates and marvelled at the sight. “What is this place?” He spoke to the horse before slowly opening the gates, then tying up Charette underneath a small shelter. Marco began approaching the large ominous doors leading into the ginormous castle. He quietly pushed open the door and looked around the dark and dreary surroundings he has been thrust in. He found a lit torch hanging on the wall and gripped in in his hands.   
Levi was pacing anxiously. “See, look what you’ve done! You couldn’t have just ignored the woman, you had to invite her in, ‘sit in his chair, have some tea’, you’re a fucking idiot!”  
“I couldn’t just ignore her, short stack. She was just an old lady!” Hange shrugged back. In the kitchen, Mikasa and Armin were sitting by the sink, running the hot water so the dishes could wash up. Suddenly, Eren hopped in.  
“Mikasa, Armin! There’s a young man in the castle!” he exclaimed, fidgeting around.   
“Eren, you’re just hallucinating. You need to get in the bath and go to bed.” Mikasa replied before nudging Eren into the sink. The quiet chatter was interrupted by a feather duster with fawn coloured feathers appearing.  
“Look! There’s a young man in the castle!” He exclaimed, jumping about nervously.   
“Moblit, get a hold of yourself!” Mikasa said sternly, yet she was intrigued by the prospect of this young man. Levi was still pestering Hange desperately.   
“Shitty glasses, four eyes, asshole…”  
“Mother…? Are you here?” Marco’s voice echoed through the halls of the castle.   
“Look, Levi! It’s a young man!” Hange said excitedly.   
“Oh really? I had no idea!” Levi responded sarcastically.   
“No! You see, he’s our saviour! He’ll be the one to break the curse! Look at him, isn’t he gorgeous?!” Hange gushed, following Marco up the staircase.  
“Wait! Stop, Hange!” Levi tried to stop her but unfortunately, she has a one-track mind, that can rarely be strayed. Marco thought he had heard voice and called out to them.  
“I’m sorry to intrude, but I’m looking for my mother! Is someone there?” He questioned into the darkness yet received no response.   
“Marco?” Marco followed his mother’s voice up spiralling stairs, shaking anxiously.   
“Mother?!” Marco saw his mother shivering in a small cell, huddled against the bars.   
“What happened, who did this to you?!” he exclaimed brushing his mother’s hair out of her face and frantically checking to see if she was hurt.   
“There isn’t any time to explain, darling. You must go, quickly!” Fiona tried to convince Marco.  
“I will not leave you here!” Marco protested before he was yanked back by a massive hand digging into his shoulder. He dropped the small torch he was carrying into a puddle and fell back onto it. The only light that was in the room now was the dull moonlight casting through the window of Fiona’s cell.  
“Quickly, Marco! Run!” Fiona screeched, flailing her weak arms.   
“What are you doing here?” The beast growled.   
“I have come for my mother who you have trapped here! Can’t you see she’s sick? At this rate, she’ll die!” Marco shouted with newfound bravery. The beast looked taken aback but replied viciously.   
“Then the hag shouldn’t have trespassed here!”   
“How dare you speak about my mother that way!” Marco continued shouting at the beast before he was cut off by massive paws lifting him and pinning him against the cold wall by his arms.   
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” The beast threatened, tightening his grip around Marco’s wrists. Marco swallowed, his fear finally kicking in.   
“Please. She’s innocent. Do you really want the blood of an innocent woman on your hands?” The beast continued to stare at Marco.   
“I will do anything, as long as you let her go free.” Marco spoke quietly, looking into the beast’s eyes. His eyes softened, looking back into Marco’s.  
“What could you possibly offer me?” The beast asked monotonously.   
“I…I will take her place.” Marco looked down, breaking the intense gaze. The beast loosened his grip on Marco in surprise.   
“You…You would take her place?” The beast questioned in surprise.  
“Darling, please…! This is stupid! My life is almost over, you have yours to live!” Fiona pleaded with Marco.   
“If you let her go unharmed.” Marco replied, ignoring his mother.   
“I will. But you must promise to stay here for as long as you live.” The beast responded.   
Marco looked down in thought. Was he ready to give up his life to live with such a monster? He didn’t really have a choice, not when his mother was the bargaining chip. He looked up again at the captor but had yet to see him properly.   
“Come stand in the light. I wish to see you.” Marco announced. The beast pulled its body in the gleam of the moon light, looking down on the much smaller male. Honey brown fur covered most of his gigantic body, but around his eyes, face, and back and legs was much darker brown fur. He looked down on Marco with tawny brown eyes, black horns adorning his head and his fangs glinting in the moonlight. His body was covered with a loose black shirt and plants with a long blue and green cape. Marco gasped, smacking his hand over his mouth and fell back towards his mother.   
“Marco, you can’t do this! Please!” Fiona once again tried reasoning with Marco. Marco stood up, stepping into the light himself. The beast stood transfixed by the man, his beautiful whiskey brown eyes staring up at him, the moonlight catching his freckles and shining off his dark hair.  
“You have my word.” Marco said finally. The beast snapped out of the trance as Marco spoke the sentence.   
“Done!” He shouted quickly. Marco walked into the cell and fell to his knees.  
“No, Marco! Please, you’re so young!” Fiona shouted as she was dragged out by the beast.   
“Wait!” Marco yelled towards the direction of the beast.   
“Marco! No!” Fiona screamed as she was dragged outside and shoved into a small cart that was wrapped in ivy.   
“Please, spare my son! I beg you!” She begged the beast desperately.   
“He is no longer yours to worry about.” The beast slammed the door of the cart.   
“Take her to the village!” He growled at the cart, which sprang to live and walked away with Fiona inside.  
“Wait, please!” Fiona cried as the cart continued walking.   
…  
Marco stared out the window, watching as his mother got further and further away.  
“Goodbye.” He whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.   
Meanwhile, the beast began climbing the stairs again. Hange, who had been watching the entire ordeal from a ledge in the wall where normal candelabras go hopped out next to the beast.  
“Sir, since this young man is going to be staying with us for… quite a while, why don’t you give him some proper accommodation.” Hange suggested, only to be growled at aggressively. The beast walked into Marco’s cell to see him angrily staring back at him.  
“You…You didn’t even let me say goodbye! It was the last time I’m every going to see her, and you didn’t let me say goodbye!” Marco began to cry, falling to his knees. The beast looked away guiltily before speaking.  
“Unless you want to stay here, I suggest you follow me.” He growled. Marco got up, following the giant creature. Hange, who was in the Beast’s hand winked and gestured towards Marco.  
“I hope you find this place… nice.” The beast glanced at Hange for approval, to be met by a big smile and a nod.  
“This is your home now. So you can explore as you like. Everywhere except the West Wing.”  
“What’s in the West Wing?” Marco inquired.  
“It is forbidden!” The monster growled. Marco looked down nervously. The beast stopped outside large double-doors. Suddenly, he became uncharacteristically tender.   
“You can call me Jean. That’s my name.” He whispered. “If you need anything, my servants will attend to it.”   
“Invite her to dinner!” Hange insisted. Jean became tense, his fur standing up on end.  
“You’ll join me for dinner. That is not a request!” The beast yelled angrily. Marco ran into his new room and threw himself onto his bed and began to cry.


End file.
